Star-Lord (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|enemies: = Ronan the Accuser † Korath † Nebula (formerly) Ayesha Ego the Living Planet † Thanos † Proxima Midnight † Corvus Glaive † Cull Obsidian † Ebony Maw † Chitauri Leviathan Sakaarans Outriders Chitauri Gorillas |likes: = Music, his walkman |dislikes: = His father, his mother's death, losing the people he loves |occupation(s): = Outlaw (formerly) Member of the Guardians of the Galaxy |nationality = Amrican |alignment: = Good |goal(s): = To kill Thanos (failed) To kill his fahter (succeeded) |weapon(s): = Quad Blasters |home: = The Benatar (currently) The Milano (formerly) The Eclector (formerly) |education: = Elementary school Yondu Udonta (mentor) |origin: = Guardians of the Galaxy |portrayed_by: = Chris Pratt Wyatt Oleff (child) |creators = James Gunn Nichole Perlman |name = Peter Quill/Star-Lord }}Peter Quill/Star-Lord is one of the major characters of the Infinity Saga of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, appearing as the main protagonist of the Guardians of the Galaxy trilogy and a supporting character in Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. Fictional Biography Background Peter Quill was conceived at a much larger conspiracy, as his father wanted a child who would inherit his Celestial powers and continue his legacy. However, Peter never knew his father growing up, and was raised solely by his mother, Meredith, and maternal grandfather He was given a mixtape of his mother's favorite songs, and they soon became Quill's. As an eight year old, his mother was killed by Ego's tumor he had planted in her head. Quill was kidnapped by Yondu Udonta and his team of Ravagers. Peter spent the better of twenty-six years raised by the pirate captain. However, his time was not a joyful one, as Quill was often "beaten the crap out of" by Yondu, who was training him to be a better thief and learn how to fight better. At ten years old, Yondu taught Peter how to fly the Milano ''and firing a pistol Quill often behaved because he was afraid that Yondu was telling the truth about his teammates wanting to eat him, but this was a joke that Peter did not take seriously. However, Yondu's true motives for keeping Quill was a secret, and instead kept up the ruse that Quill was kept and unharmed because of being small and skinny and fitting into tight places adults couldn't get into . ''Guardians of the Galaxy Twenty-six years later, a grown-up Peter Quill went to Morag to retrieve the orb from the barren planet before he was temporarily captured by Korath the Pursuer along with many of his Sakaaran soldier. However, Quill managed to escape and return on his ship, only to see his girlfriend, Bereet was there the whole time. As he escaped Yondu Udonta later called Peter and was answered by Bereet. Quill revealed that he was not going to tell Yondu and that he is leaving the Ravagers. However, Peter ended the call before Yondu continued with his threat. After reaching the planet, Xandar, Peter and Bereet parted ways and Star-Lord made his way to the Broker's shop, where he had a meeting with Broker, who was in charge of the pawn shop. In the Broker's shop, Quill presented the orb as requested, and pretended being on his adopted father's behalf, trying to sell the orb for himself. However, the broker refused to continue the transaction when Quill revealed that Ronan was involved. There, Quill meets Gamora, who steals the orb from Quill. Meanwhile, Rocket and Groot attempt to kidnap Peter for the bounty Udonta issued. Quill managed to escape for a brief time. However, Rocket and Groot again attempted to kidnap Peter, but Gamora gained the upper ground, and tried to get the orb from Quill, but he knocked her out with a stun blast and attempted to get away with the orb again. Quill attempts to escape but is arrested for disrupting civil peace and was transferred to the Kyln with the other criminals. When they arrived at the Kyln, Star-Lord saw one of the prison guards touching his Walkman. He attempts to attack the blue guard. However, the guard uses a taser on Quill with the other Guardians watching. When they arrive in the prison area, Quill is confused as to why they are assaulting them with food and shouting insults before seeing that they are insulting Gamora. Quill also learns from Rocket that Gamora, as the daughter of Thanos and one who worked with Ronan the Accuser and people want revenge for the people that Ronan and Thanos had killed. When Peter asked if the guards will protect her, Rocket reveals that the guards care what they do on the outside rather than the inside. Quill is threatened with a monstrous inmate. However, in return, Rocket has Groot raise the inmate by the nose with a warning that if anyone puts their hands-on Quill, Rocket and Groot will go through them. During the night, Quill sees that some of the prisoners are taking Gamora down to the showers to kill her. When Peter sees that Drax is about to kill Gamora, Quill reveals that killing her is not wise, because Ronan the Accuser will be coming for her, and tells Drax that is when he will slice Ronan's throat. Moved by Peter's words, Drax abandons the plan, but keeps Moloka Darr's knife. In the aftermath, Quill justifies that he doesn't' care whether Gamora lives or dies, because she knows where to sell his orb. Gamora reveals she plans to sell the orb to a buyer promising to split four million units with Quill, Groot, and Rocket. Thus, the four team up to break out of the Kyln. The next day, the quartet put their plan into action. Quill is tricked by Rocket into taking one of the prisoners' legs. During the fight, Peter is nearly killed by a drone after Groot had stolen a battery that is helping them get out from the Kyln. However, he is saved by Drax, whom Peter allows to join him and his other friends with exchange that Drax getting to kill Ronan. After they escape from the Firing squad, Quill goes off to find his Walkman while taking the Orb for insurance that his team doesn't leave without him. Returning on the Milano, Quill avoids a fight between Drax and Gamora and promising that after this is over, they never have to see each other again. When they arrived on Knowhere, Quill and Gamora stayed outside of the bar they were staying at while Groot, Rocket and Drax put bets on Orloni. Peter revealed to Gamora that his Walkman was special to him because it was the day he left Earth (and the day his mother died. He plays for her "Fooled Around and Fell in Love." Before she kissed him, Gamora took out her blades refusing to be seduced by Quill's ways. However, they were interrupted when the duo heard their companions entering a fight, but they manage to break it up. Drax leaves in a fit of rage and transmits a message to Ronan the Accuser in order to bring the fight to himself. Meanwhile, Gamora, Rocket, Quill and Groot are with the Collector, who shares with them the history of what the Orb contains: The Power Stone, one of the six infinity Stones. Before the Collector pays the Guardians, the Collector's slave, Carina attempts to wield the Infinity Stone herself, However, it causes an explosion. While Rocket and Groot flee from the scene, Peter and Gamora shelter themselves from the impact before they retrieved the stone. As they left, the team had found out that Drax had called in Ronan. The situation gets out of hand even further when Quill sees that Yondu has found them on Knowhere. He and his friends (apart from Drax) flee and head out to the Mining Pods that several of the miners use. However, during the skirmish on Knowhere, Gamora (who is the one with the Power Stone) is ejected from her pod by Nebula trying to get the stone to Quill's Milano. Rocket, knowing there is no use to help her, tells Quill that they cannot stay out here, for that is not what their pods are for and urges them to return to Knowhere. Not wanting to see Gamora die and to save her life, Quill gives himself up to Yondu and goes to rescue her by putting his helmet on Gamora, allowing her to breathe in space. After being pulled on the Eclector, and Gamora revived, Quill reveals that the Orb was taken. Both Gamora and Peter are held hostage by the Ravagers; Quill makes a deal with Yondu that if he helps them stop Ronan from killing the Xandarians, they will give Yondu the orb. Despite everything looking down, Quill manages to get Drax, Rocket, Groot and Gamora to join him in saving those innocent. He reveals his plan to the Ravagers. As they approach Xandar, Yondu warns Quill that if he double-crosses them, Yondu will kill them all. Peter's ship is able to get on the Dark Aster. However, Yondu's is shot down. Quill, Gamora, Groot and Drax enter the ship. As the men go to the higher levels, Gamora goes to disable a battery that is preventing the door to Ronan being open. As Quill, Drax and Groot fight Sakaarans and Korath the Pursuer, Nebula and Gamora fight each other. The boys are reunited with Gamora as they fight off Sakaarans and Peter uses Rocket's Hadron Enforcer on Ronan, who ultimately survives the hit. Before Ronan kills them, Rocket comes through the Dark Aster, which knocks Ronan the Accuser down. As the Aster starts falling towards Xandar, Quill goes to Rocket and carries him to safety in Groot's cocoon, who sacrifices himself to save his family. After recovering, Peter began to distract Ronan with a "dance-off" to the song, "Ooh, Child," which gives Rocket and Drax enough time to assemble the Hadron Enforcer and to shoot the Power Stone out of Ronan's hammer. Quill reaches out for the Infinity Stone and grabs onto it without dying instantly. Gamora yells out in despair for Peter to take her hand. Seeing his mother, Quill takes Gamora's hand as they are soon joined by Drax and Rocket. Together, they kill Ronan the Accuser, before Peter says that they are the Guardians of the Galaxy. After Ronan is destroyed, Gamora takes one of the orbs and quickly contains the Power Stone. To protect his friends, Peter reluctantly, hands the orb over to Yondu. Before his former guardian departs, Quill warns Yondu not to open the orb, as as they both know what the infinity stone does to other people. After Yondu, Kraglin and the other Ravagers depart, Peter reveals to Gamora he switched the orb containing the real infinity stone with a false one. After briefly laughing about it, Gamora points out Yondu was going to kill Peter, to which Quill responds that he knows that but also points out Yondu was the only family he had left. However, Gamora assures him he has found a new family with the Guardians. The team later grieves for the loss of Groot. Before Quill left Xandar with the other Guardians of the Galaxy, he was informed by Irani Rael that Peter's mother was of Earth and his father was something they had never seen before. Following their help in saving the planet, Star-Lord and his friends' criminal records are expunged, with a warning that they will still be charged in future events if they break a crime. Rhomann shows the Guardians to a repaired Milano. After twenty-six years, Peter finally opens the gift his mother gave him, which included a farewell note and an Awesome Mix Vol. 2. Gamora came across Peter and began to like his music as "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" began playing. The Guardians then left for the Cosmos, with doing something good and something bad. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Avengers: Infinity War Peter returns in this film, where he and his teammates pick up Thor, who is floating in space due to Thanos attacking the Asgardians and obtaining the Tesseract. The Guardians separate with Rocket and Groot leaving with Thor and Peter remaining with Gamora, Mantis and Drax towards Knowhere, where Thanos is most likely going after the Reality Stone from the Colelctor. Before they arrive on the colony, Gamora has Quill promise to kill her if Thanos ever captures her, with Peter promising. When they arrive on Knowhere, the Guardians enter a fight with Thanos (who has already obtained the Reality Stone). He holds Gamora hostage, with Quill threatening Thanos with his blaster. Gamora reminds Quill of his promise to her. Gamora and Peter reveal they love each other before the latter goes to his deal to kill her. However, Thanos has turned Quill's blaster into bubbles with the Reality Stone. The mad Titan escapes with Gamora and sacrifices her on Vormir to obtain the Soul Stone. Peter, Drax, and Mantis meet Nebula on Titan after she sent a distress call to the Guardians to meet her there. The Guardians meet Iron Man, Spider-Man and Doctor Strange, where they come up with a plan to get the Infinity Gauntlet off of Thanos. They fight him with Mantis subduing Thanos as the others go to remove the Gauntlet. However, Quill learns of Gamora's death and, in his anger, begins punching Thanos in anger while Tony attempts to hold him back. However, due to this, Thanos escapes. Quill is one of the people who becomes a victim of Thanos' snap shortly after watching Mantis and Drax fade. Avengers: Endgame peter is one of the many people resurrected due to Banner snapping his fingers and reversing the Decimation. During the battle on Earth, Quill is saved by Gamora from 2014. As he goes to approach her, Gamora attacks him and asks Nebula in disgust if he is the one she falls in love with. After Tony snaps his fingers with the stolen Infinity Stones, Thanos and his forces disappear, Peter and his fellow Guardians (sans Gamora) appear to his funeral. Thor joins the Guardians on their further adventures as Quill begins to search for Gamora, who has mysteriously disappeared. Personality and Traits Peter is the steryotypical man, who was usually a womanizer and has no honor (according to Gamora). However, as the film progresses, Peter soon begins to develop a sense of pride and familial intention towards his team, promising to look after them. Though he claims to often not care about whether Gamora lived or died, it was very clear that Star-Lord didn't want her getting killed, showing he did have an honorable side Gamora hardly realized. Quill was also fond of pop culture, shown through his excessive love of classic music and often making jokes about people from movies he'd seen. Star-Lord also has a sarcastic streak, similar to that of Tony Stark, Doctor Strange and Shuri. Like those three characters, they also sarcastically refer to famous fictional characters, often referring to shows such as Cheers and Knight Rider and films, such as Footloose and referring to his friends as fictional characters. FOr examples, he compares his relationship with Gamora to that of Sam and Diane's in Cheers and calling his adoptive father "Mary Poppins" after the Disney character of the same name. Most of his friends don't understand what he is referring to. His loved ones' safety are always what comes first, no matter what. Whenever Quill loses a loved one, he will either act violently or not. When his mother died, Peter just simply cried and ran out of the hospital but as an adult, he attacked Ego when he learned that his father killed his mother. His temper also got the better of him when he began beating Thanos for the murder of Gamora. However, though several mistakes, Star-Lord is after all, only human and loves the people he is very close to. Physical appearance Over the years, Peter attracted several women of different species. In his initial appearance, Peter is a handsome man of thirty-four (later thirty-seven) years old. He has curly strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Peter usually wears blue jeans, brown boots and red leather jacket. His red-leather trench coat He also has a grey helmet that has beaty red eyes. When he first met Gamora, he wore a dark grey, plain shirt and wears brown gloves While briefly in the kyln, Peter was forced to weara yellow long-sleeved shirt and pants. He mostly wore his Kyln shirt sleeves rolled up near his elbows. During the Battle of Xandar, Peter wore a red leather jacket and a red leather pants. Gallery PeterQuiLShot.png Star-Lord.png StarLordAIWPoster.jpeg MA_00_Hard_Cover_V2.jpg Peter - First 10 years.jpg AIW - Hulk, Gamora, Quill, Peter, Falcon.jpg AIW magazine shot 4.png|Star-Lord with Pepper, Doctor Strange and Spider-Man AIW - Thor, Peter, Shuri, Nebula.png|Quill with Thor, Nebula, and Shuri Avengers EW cover.png Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Male characters Category:Aliens Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:The Avengers characters